


First Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: How The Black Widow Fell In Love ( Maybe Love Is Not For Children) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Crushes, F/F, First Meetings, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Hacking, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, bisexual natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shield has trouble unlocking a device, so Fury calls his anonymous asset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> 1st in new series  
> Skye goes by Daisy Johnson

Natasha could see that Director Fury was running out of patience. Strike Team Delta was sent on a mission to recover a hard drive which belonged to a CEO who was involved in indiscreet acts.  
Shield's techs were having a hard time unlocking the drive. Finally Fury had enough. He dismissed others except Hill, Coulson, Clint and her.

Fury said, " Lets go to my office." He picked up the hard drive and started walking. The rest of them followed. Once they all were seated in Fury's office, Hill began speaking.

Hill said, " Sir, what do we do now ? We need the intel on that disk."

Fury sighed and said, " Well Hill, you and I both know someone who can easily unlock this disk."

Hill said, " Sir are you sure. She did say she wanted to remain anonymous."

Natasha was getting agitated. Fury and Hill clearly were keeping this person who could help a secret. Luckily before she could say anything, Coulson voiced her thoughts.

Coulson said, " Uh Sir who are you talking about ? "

Fury looked at all of them seriously and said, " What I am about to tell you is classified. Only agents with level 9 clearance and above know this. 5 years ago I recruited an asset. Her condition for being a consultant was that she be anonymous. She is also the only person besides me and the WSC to have level 10 clearance."

Natasha's eyes widened, a level 10 clearance for a consultant, Fury must really trust her. She could see Clint and Coulson were as shocked as she was.

Fury said, " I will call her. Be here tomorrow at 10:30 am. And don't say anything to anyone."

Natasha was curious as to who this asset was that had Fury so protective over her. Well she'll have to wait and see.

Next day Strike Team Delta headed to Fury's office. Upon entering they saw a young woman about 22 years old sitting on couch in a laptop in front of her. Hill and Fury were conversing among themselves. The young woman looked up hearing them enter. Natasha stopped in her tracks. In front of her was one of the most beautiful women she had seen. Natasha felt a wave of instant attraction. This didn't bother Natasha as she was a bisexual, though she preferred women over men. The woman/girl had brown-black hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, a straight nose and brown-hazel eyes which twinkled with mischief.

Fury said, " I would like you 3 to meet Dr Daisy Johnson, Daisy these are Agents Barton, Coulson and Romanoff."

Daisy said, " Ah Hawkeye and Black Widow heard a lot about these two. Its nice to met you all. Please just call me Daisy. Nick told me you recovered this hard drive. I have unlocked it."

Coulson said, " Daisy Johnson. I have heard that name before. You are the one who got 2 PhDs at the age of 16 right."

Daisy laughed and Natasha shivered at the voice, it was extremely sexy. Daisy continued, ' Yeah that's me." She shot Fury a smirk and said, " Director Eye-Patch hear recruited me as an anonymous asset."

Clint snickered hearing that nickname and Fury glared at him.

Clint said, " So we heard you have level 10 clearance."

Daisy smiled and said, " Well Nick got fed up by me constantly hacking into Shield for fun so he just gave me the clearance."

Fury said, " Well Daisy hear has scrubbed the hard drive clean and we have got what we wanted."

Natasha could see Daisy packing her stuff. Suddenly she looked up to she Natasha staring at her. Daisy's eyes twinkled and she gave Natasha a smile and a wink. Natasha blushed faintly and averted her eyes.

Daisy said, " Nick, Maria I'll get going. You can give these agents my file. I look forward to getting to know you all." She stared at Natasha who looked at her, face a little flushed. Daisy gave a smirk and left.

Fury gave each of them Dr Johnson's file. Apparently she was also a gifted individual.

As she walked towards her room, Clint leaned over and whispered, " Looks like you have a crush, Nat."

Natasha glared at her partner knowing he had caught her staring at Daisy, before entering her room and shutting the door .  
Her face was still flushed.  
Yup, Clint was right, she had a crush.

Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> review please


End file.
